


Kaia

by warriorclairenovak



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: 13x10, Alex and Claire are such sisters, Claire is so gay, Dreamhunter, F/F, Spoilers, Wayward Sisters episode, but like same, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorclairenovak/pseuds/warriorclairenovak
Summary: Takes place during and slightly after 13x10. This does contain spoilers for the episode so don't read if you're not prepared. Like major spoilers. Its basically just my narration of the DreamHunter parts of the episode.





	Kaia

Beautiful. That was Claire's first thought when she saw the young woman lying in the hospital bed. Broken, was the second. She would have to be to be stuck in a place like this. When Kaia ran Claire followed. That thing, in the parking lot, it would have killed them both if it hadn't been for Jody. They both knew it.

Claire joined Kaia on the porch, "See one of those things before huh?"

"In my dreams and not just one of them, those things they-they travel in packs. They pick up your scent and they don't stop."

"So you fight them?" Claire was curious about this girl. She had never really met anyone like her.

"Fight? No. I run, but sometimes they catch me." That's when Claire noticed the scars running down her arm. Deep, ugly, pink, they looked old and new at once.

"Is that how you got that?" Claire nodded to the scars.

"I've got others. All over," Kaia pulled her sleeve down to cover them. Claire saw how uncomfortable she made the girl and racked her brain thinking of how to make it better.

"Me too," she let out suddenly. "Ghoul bite," she said unzipping her pant leg and showing the scar. "Bar fight with a vampire," she exposed the scar on her neck and shoulder, "he threw me through a window."

Kaia smiled and Claire's heart soared. She could stare at that smile for the rest of her life if she was allowed.

Claire felt the lightest touch on her forehead, Claire's heart skipped a beat, "And this one?"

Claire looked away embarrassed. The scar was a newer one. One she got in the most ridiculous way. "A heroic battle, with a doorknob. I tripped."

Kaia let out a small chuckle and Claire smiled, happy she could bring that small noise from the scared girl beside her.

"Kaia..." there were so many words she wanted to say at that second.  _ Stay with me. Don't ever leave. Let me protect you _ . Instead what came out was, "What happened?"

~

One touch. That was all it took. Claire looked from Patience, with her dire news, into Kaia's deep brown eyes. Kaia's hand on her arm had been enough. All that she needed to know...it was time to get the hell out of Dodge.

Claire wasn't sure what it was about this girl. She was average build, average height, a little shorter than Claire herself, but there was something about her. Something that made Claire's soul feel old. A deep connection. Dare she even say... _ a profound bond _ .

And that's why when Kaia said her name and touched her arm every ward Claire had been building for years fell. Castle walls crumbled, and with them so did her harsh exterior that she showed the world. Even if just for a single split second Kaia was able to see the Claire that had been hidden away. The one that was nothing but a broken little girl just trying to make it in the world. That probably scared Claire the most.

"Believe me now?" Patience didn't take her eyes from the road. And she did. That put things into perspective. Claire Novak was going to die. That would be it. And for the first time that scared her.

~

"Claire, you're not gonna like this, but I need you to stay here and keep Kaia and the girls safe. Just until we've checked things out. Okay?" Claire was about to argue. This was her fight just as much as it was Jody and Donna's, even more so if she really thought about it. Sam and Dean were some of the only family she had left. Then she caught Kaia's eye.

One look. That was all it took. Claire really couldn't understand what the hell was going on between them. From the first second they saw each other there was...something there. And Claire would be damned if she let something happen to that girl. That girl who was quickly winning her heart.

"Okay, Jody." Claire felt unimaginable guilt when Jody looked relieved she hadn't argued. Was she really that difficult of a kid? That Jody expected a fight every time she asked a favor. She would do better about that in the future.

~

"Room over there?" Kaia's voice snapped Claire from her thoughts. She scooted over as Kaia joined her in the hatchback. "You're scared."

It was weird that Kaia knew that. They had literally met the night before. Kaia shouldn't know anything about Claire. But with every look, every touch, Claire's walls broke down just a little more. It was scary. Terrifying even.

"Yeah. Jody always said I'd get myself killed, hunting, and I'd be like "Yeah. Good. If I'm going to go out that's how I want to do it, doing something great. But Patience's vision...it’s one thing thinking that you're going to die but actually knowing it? For once a part of me just kinda wants to sit back and let Jody handle it, ya know? Stay safe. But Sam and Dean saved my life and I can’t sit this one out."

The girls sat there in silence a moment. The air was heavy between them. After a confession like that how could it not be?

Another heartbeat and then, "Then don't. If you go I'll go with you. Maybe together we can save them."

Kaia would never know how much those words meant to Claire. She had been alone the majority of her life. And for this beautiful girl who ran away from a fight to be willing to stand up and face the music with her...Claire know's that's the moment she fell. Those walls broke down a little bit more in that moment.

~

Kaia was dead and it was her fault. Claire kicked herself again and again.  _ "I'll protect you." _ That’s what she had told the dreamwalker. And she didn't. She couldn't even protect one girl! What made her think she could ever be a great hunter like Sam and Dean and Jody? Kaia died protecting her. It should have been the other way around!

After dinner Claire sat alone in her room staring at the blank wall. There was a small chip in the paint that she focused on for longer than she knows.She wasn't aware of how long she sat there trying to rebuild the walls Kaia had knocked down. Stacking up bricks and putting up wards. 

There was a knock on her door. She prepared to tell Jody or Donna that she just needed time...space...something. Instead Alex came in and sat next to her. For a few moments it was dead silence. Just the two girls sitting side by side staring at the peeling paint of the far wall.

"Death isn't always goodbye Claire," Alex broke the silence at last. Claire tipped her head back and blinked the tears away. "We're gonna see her again. We just have to have faith."

Claire's resolve broke and she buried her face in her sister's neck, letting the tears flow. Alex held her, rubbing her back and making soothing noises, trying to comfort her. Claire cried until the tears would no longer come. Her face and Alex's sweater were both soaked with tears and snot. Claire's eyes were dry and her throat hurt from the raking sobs that had torn from it. She had a headache and her heart hurt. 

A girl she had only just met but who had made such an impact on her that now she was hurt, torn apart, destroyed. All her wards were down. Every brick had crumbled to sand. Kaia had come into her life and ripped away her tough exterior and left this world with Claire on display. 

Claire knew that no matter what it took she was going to bring Kaia back. She had to. Because this girl, this dreamwalker, was Claire's missing piece, the only person she needed to truly feel whole. 

So Claire would do what she had to. And she would bring Kaia home.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my first DreamHunter fic but certainly not the last! So at this point I had watched the episode three times already and it was the third time that this came to mind. Send me some love @warriorclairenovak on tumblr.com or email me at warriorclairenovak@gmail.com or hey I even have twitter now so that's @warriorclaireno ! Anyways talk to me and tell me what you think or just come scream about DreamHunter with me! Love yall!


End file.
